If One Weasley Doesn't Work Try Another
by SexiAnglo
Summary: Hermione finds her fiance in a rather compromising position. Hurt. She knows that dancing will help her recover,but having another man by her side can't hurt. Complete Ive had a crazy number of hits, but no reviews. Plz Review!


****

If One Weasley Doesn't Work Try Another.

"Ronald Billius Weasley" came the shriek from the doorway.

The couple who had just moments ago been involved in a rather hott and heavy hump on the master bed, whipped around to see a very furious Hermione Granger standing on the thresh hold.

"Hermione, I can explain. It's not what it looks like. I promise." Said a very out of breath and rumpled Ron, from the bed.

" and what exactly is …" Hermione pointed at Lavender, who at that point in time was running around the room picking up various pieces of clothing. "…this?" she spat.

" Ummm…" the look on Ron's face told Hermione everything.

" Ron, you are the lowest of the low. Your having sex with your ex-girlfriend, in our apartment that my parents bought us, as an engagement present just weeks ago," she paused to catch her breath, "…and you can't think of a decent excuse for your actions." She finished off just as a barely dressed Lavender ran out of the room.

"Ron, how could you?" She said in a deadly whisper.

Hermione thus far had been strong and let her anger rule the situation, but she could feel the dam about to break.

Hermione realized that she would have to leave soon, other wise she'd look like a complete plonca and a wimp in front of Ron and that's the last thing she wanted.

"You can stay here for a week to get yourself sorted. But by the time I walk back through this door next Saturday," she hit the door for effect, "everything of your's better be gone."

Next thing Hermione remembered was arriving at Ginny's flat, completely soaked.

Because Hermione was having a bad day the weather system just decided to make it worse. As soon as Hermione had stepped out on to the pavement, the heavens decided to open up. She walked 13 blocks through a dingy area of London, to Ginny's apartment and was currently pounding on her best friends door.

" Ginny let me in. I'm soaked and its pissing down out here." hearing nothing on the other side. She started to pound the door again. "Gin, let me in!"

At this a very sleepy looking Ginny opened the door.

" Hermione Jane Granger, it's one in the mourning, please tell me there's a good reason that you're here."

" Darling, who is it?" came a sleepy voice from inside the apartment. Draco appeared from around the corner in a pair of pajama pants, rumpled blonde hair, wiping sleep from his eye.

" Oh God, Ginny I'm so sorry I didn't realize that it was that late."

Hermione said stepping in from the rain, trying to hold back the flood of tears that had been threatening to over take her since she left a completely starkers Ron on their master bed.

" What's wrong love?" Asked Draco who at this hour of the mourning was more emotionally in tune than his wife. He walked over to Hermione, putting an arm around her shoulder. This was too much for Hermione. She broke down into body trembling sobs and started to snot on Draco shoulder as he gave her a hug.

Ginny was now wide awake, pointed to the direction of the living room couch, and then hurried off to the kitchen.

"Hey, Hey, Hey. Calm down." said Draco in a way very much like a father trying to comfort a child. " What happened?" he said sitting himself next to her on the sofa.

" I hate him. He's a complete bastard. How could he do this. He deserves to be castrated." Hermione said vehemently through her crying.

" Who did what to you love. It can't be that bad." Draco squirmed.

" I just caught that so called fiancé of mine, in my bed, rolling around with none other than Lavender Brown."

There was a crashing sound from the other room and then a very pissed Ginny came storming into the room.

" I'm gonna' kill him. Stupid twit. When I tell mum he's dead."

" I knew it." Draco said quietly from behind his outraged wife, and his emotionally unstable sister figure.

They both wheeled around to face him.

" You knew." Hermione looked like she was about to start her torrential

crying again.

" No. No. Not specifically. But Lavender works in my department and lately she's been buggering off, for extended periods of time, and arriving back all disheveled. It all seems to fit now. I wonder how Neville will take it."

"They've only been married two months he'll be heart broken." said Ginny as she flopped down into the chair opposite the other two. "Stupid bitch and stupid git, those two don't have a brain between them."

"Hermione I'm really sorry. My brothers a arse and I'm glad your not marrying him."

" Mione your welcome to stay here as long as you like." said Draco leaving his chair making his way to the bedroom. " Unfortunately I have my overview tomorrow, and my boss would love to find something wrong with the way I run my department, because he knows that the minister is looking to fire him an put me in that place." as he reached the door he turned, "He didn't deserve you Mione. Good night."

" Ginny, you are so lucky to have him."

" I know, who would have thought that the harden ponce of Malfoy family would have turned into a right softy."

They both laughed and then Hermione sniffed.

" Hey, I'll tell you what. You take the day off work tomorrow and then the three of us will go out in the evening and have some fun.

Ginny gave her friend a pat on the back and then led her to the guest room.

"Night. Mione don't let it bother you to much. Ron's not worth it" she turned heading back to bed.

The following day Hermione woke around noon, and headed into the kitchen where she found a note from Ginny saying that she a Draco would be home around six. And that Hermione should enjoy a day in front of the TV.

When Draco and Ginny came through the door at six that evening they found a very comfortable Hermione curled up on the couch enjoying one of the more recent wizard movies.

" Hey how ya' doin'" Draco asked kindly as he approached Hermione.

She looked up and smiled. There was a new resolve in her eyes has if she longed to start fresh.

" Actually I'm feeling pretty good." she said to Draco and then turned to Ginny. " So where you taking me tonight?" grinning with excitement.

" We are going to Spellbound, and you are going to have the time of your life, cuz I got you this during my lunch break." Ginny pulled out the top Hermione had been ogling in a shop window two days ago.

" Ginny, you shouldn't have"

"Hermione." Draco cut in. " take it and enjoy yourself tonight"

" Yes, Sir." giving Draco a mock salute, walked over to Ginny took the shirt, gave her a hug and walked to the guest room.

About half an hour later, Draco knocked on the door to Hermione's room.

" One second I'm nearly done."

Then the door flew open to reveal Hermione.

" Draco, shut your mouth. Your wife is in the other room."

"Christ, Hermione. Why don't you dress up more often."

"Ron never wanted to go clubbing, he said he was to tired." she gave non- chalent shrug and walked past him to go find Ginny.

If he wasn't madly and hopelessly in love with the red head in the other room, he go straight after Hermione. Tonight the lads in the club, were going to fall over each other to get to her. She had on a pair of really short, tight black shorts, along with some five inch matching stilettos. The top that Ginny had bought her, was metallic lime green with small sleeves, and tied up underneath her chest, exposing her midriff, and you could see a glimpse of a black lacey bra. All in all she was showing a lot of skin, and her hair was curly hanging down around her shoulders and back, and her makeup was sexy and salutary. She was gonna cause some talk tonight.

Draco whistled.

"Draco Malfoy, you better not be whistling at someone other than me."

He grinned. "You take a look at Hermione and then tell me she's not worth whistling at."

Ginny appeared at the bedroom door.

"Wow Hermione, you look … Draco what's the word."

" Sexy, Hott, Shaggable, take your pick."

"Thanks guys. It really helps." Hermione blushed, and gave a small smile.

" Draco I forgive you for whistling and I agree with your adjectives." said Ginny kissing her husband.

When they arrived outside the club, Hermione began to get nervous.

Draco knew that Hermione was nervous.

"Hey, Gin why don't you go get in line, I need to talk to Mione."

He lead her a short distance away from the line, and put his hands on her shoulders.

" Mione, look at me." he said in a whisper.

She looked up at him, seeing a truly caring friend, who wanted nothing more than to see her happy.

"You look amazing and you'd make any guy in that club happy for the night, but you are worth a lifetime not a one night stand. Make sure if you don't come home with me and Gin tonight, that you go with someone honorable and worthy of having you."

Hermione's eyes were brimming with tears, Draco had always been a good friend, but what he'd said surpassed all expectations of friendship.

She reached up a gave him a hug which conveyed all her gratitude.

"Thanks Draco." She whispered in his ear.

"Well…" Draco said now uncomfortable with the situation. " lets go see what, what that red head of mine is doing."

They walked back over to Ginny, who obviously had some exciting news.

" You won't believe who running the bar tonight."

" Who?" Draco asked just to pacify her.

"Fred." she said with glee. "Tonight is going to be the best night of your life Mione."

Hermione looked confusedly at Draco, who in turn looked slightly scared.

"Why is Fred bar tending. He's a millionaire? And why does Draco looks so scared?"

"… because he does it for a hobby, He enjoys it." then Ginny started laughing. Between laughing and breathing she manage to get out the story of Fred putting one of his and George's most recent puking pastel in Draco's Vodka and Coke.

"Have those boys changed at all from Hogwarts?" Hermione said with a disappointed sigh.

"Well, their attitudes haven't change but the crowds of adoring girls have increased dramatically." Ginny said with a secretive smile.

As the three entered the club, the smell of alcohol and hot bodies was over whelming. There was a large clump of people on the dance floor all gyrating to the music. Hermione loved to dance. She loved the idea of be able to dance so intimately with a stranger and then leave at the end of the night no strings attached. This night, she decided, was exactly what she needed.

The guy near the door took their coats, and they walked futher into the club.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna' go dance."

"Your not gonna' have a drink first?" Ginny asked.

"No, I think that dancing is going to be better way of recovering for me."

She went off toward the center of the dance floor.

"Ginny let her go, you've seen her dance its like rehabilitation for her."

Draco said steering Ginny toward the bar.

Fred caught site of his sister and Draco heading toward the bar.

"Hey little sister." giving Ginny's hair a messy look. Causing her to stick out tongue. "How old are you Ginny?" giving his sister a reprimanding look. " How's it going Draco?" Giving the man a genuine smile.

"Good." He said while he shaking Fred's hand. "but not so well, for her." pointing over his shoulder at Hermione.

Fred looked at where Draco a pointed. Seeing a girl in minimal clothing, gorgeous long hair, and a serene smiled on her face as she moved with the music. He also didn't fail to notice she was alone.

"Who is that girl over there? The one in the green top." Fred asked he eyes never leaving the swaying girl.

" Fred" Ginny said with a motherly voice that Molly would have been proud of. "… are you that bad at recognizing your other sister."

" WHAT!" the glass he had been filling for the guy sitting next to Draco feel to the floor. "No way that is Hermione."

"The one and only" Ginny said with a satisfied grin on her face.

Fred managed to look away from Hermione, to ask Ginny a question that was troubling him.

"Gin, where's Ron?"

"Probably fucking about with Lavender." She replied with a shrug, and took a sip of her Gin (A.N first drink that came to mind, wasn't intentionally put in there to match her name.)

"Lavender?" Then the realization hit him. " What did that tosser of a younger brother do now."

Draco sat and listened to Ginny tell Fred everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. When she was finished Fred was steaming mad at Ron, sorry for Hermione and gleeful for himself.

"He's such an idiot to throw Hermione away like that. He doesn't know that three of his elder brothers liked and some still like Hermione."

Ginny gasped. Draco sat there with a look of amusement on his face.

" Who?" she nearly screamed at Fred.

" Well Charlie when he met her over the summer was convinced that it was love at first site, but mum smacked him round the head and said she was to young for him. He moved on when he met that Kathy girl in Romania. Percy liked her but backed out because of all the competition. And then there's…"

He stopped and looked out at Hermione again, she was beautiful and could dance like a goddess but she was seriously in need of a partner.

"FRED!" exclaimed Ginny. "Who else likes her?"

"Not just likes her, but loves her." He gave her a secretive smile. Then yelled down the bar to one of the guys down the end to take over down here to. Saying he had some urgent business to attend to.

" Ginny. That would be me, and I've loved her since the Christmas that Dad got bitten." He walked out from the bar over to where Hermione was dancing.

"I knew it!" Ginny yelled in triumph. Draco sat and watched his wife with amusement, never ceased to surprise him, this was one of the things he loved most about her, that and how she could keep her own when it came to any or all of her brothers. But he felt that this thing, if one could call it a thing, between Fred and Hermione had to be left to find its own path, without any outside interference.

"Gin, can I ask you a favor?" she turned to look at him and nodded. "Will you please leave them" indicating Fred and Hermione, "alone to work themselves out, Hermione needs to get over Ron and I think Fred will be just the person to do that, don't interfer no matter how much you are tempted."

"Ginny looked as though she was going to disagree, but sighed instead, "I suppose your right." She looked out at the dance floor and a sly smirk came over her face. She grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him out on to the floor.

"Whoa, honey, ya coulda just asked." Said Draco, regaining his balance.

She pulled him close and whispered in his ear. " Well I thought, if I got you really worked up here, we might have a bit more fun in the bedroom tonight." She pulled away and smiled innocently up at him, acting as though what she just said wasn't suppose to turn him on then and there.

" why you little minx, tempting me, oh well we will just have to see how good you are." as he grabbed her hips and started to move with the music.

Fred made his way across the club toward Hermione. She was breath taking and she seemed completely lost in the music. He stood behind her, knowing that the moment he touched her there was going to be no return to the friendship they had before.

Hermione was completely lost in the music when a pair of muscular arms encircled her waist and a husky voice whispered in her ear.

"Mind if I join you."

She wanted this contacted, she wanted this attention, but most all she wanted to be desired.

" I don't mind at all. As long as you can keep up." she said as she ground her bum back into his hips. She heard him gasp, it had been a long time since she'd made a man make that sound.

The mystery man pulled her closer, "I can keep up, but be careful your playing with fire." he said running his hands up her sides, just grazing her breasts. Then the game was on. Each trying to make the other lose control. Fred knew that Hermione had a wicked side, but he had know idea that it could be this sweet. He put both his palms flat on her midriff, while rocking his hips back and forth letting the girl in front feel exactly what she was doing to him.

Hermione brought her arms up and put her hands around the neck of mystery man behind her. Running her hands through his soft hair.

Neither had felt like this before. Dancing together made them feel alive. There was a fire burning deep inside them, and dancing this close and intimately made it burn hotter. She pressed herself back into them mans well toned chest and let the beat and the soft caresses of his hands take her away.

Fred was enjoying himself, it felt like heaven, he had the girl of his dreams in his arms and she was getting him hott, but the fact that she didn't know who she was dancing with, was troubling him.

Hermione felt the man, catch hold of her arm and turn her around.

"Oh my God!" bringing her hand to her mouth. Shock written on her face " I'm so sorry Fred, I had no idea who I was dancing with I shouldn't have…… I'm sorry" she repeated again and made to leave.

" Hermione" His voice husky and sexy beyond belief. "dance with me"

He held out his hand for her to take. She hesitated and looked into his eyes.

She gasped, she saw all the things she craved, he desired her, he appreciated her, and it looked as though he had feelings for her that ran deep. Hermione smiled shyly and took his hand.

Fred pulled her hard against him.

" Oh no you don't. You can't get shy after dancing like that. Would you really tease a man like that?" he said in her ear.

Hermione didn't answer, but ground her hips into his. Hearing a low groan in her ear. "That's more like it." he said with a chuckle.

Then they started to move against each other. He run his hand slowly up and down her back while she put her hands on his shoulders, and leant back. The way they where positioned made their dancing so much more intimate. With her standing on either side of one of his legs, she ground up against him. He slid his hands down to cup her backside, loving the fact that she didn't pull away, but seemed to crave his touch wanting more.

At that point in time all that mattered to Hermione was getting as close to Fred as possible. She also realized that he could give her all she wanted and that she could give him what he sought. With all their history and all the time they'd spent together at the Borrow, the conversations that had gone way in to the night, the friendly hugs when she was upset. She shook with the realization that he did it because he liked her, maybe even loved her. And she wanted to be with him. She brought her head up to look into his eyes.

He saw her surrender to him, he saw her wanting what he had to offer, he smiled at her and pulled her close just as the song finished.

" Fred…" he put a finger over her mouth to quiet her. Just as he opens his mouth to speak to her. Hermione pulls back.

" Shit! Not here, not now. Why does this always happen to me?" She said nearly in tears, looking at the entrance to the club.

Fred turned to see who'd come in.

" Shit. He has the worst timing." He grabbed Hermione's wrist. And pulled her to him.

"Don't let him drive you away he's not worth it and we were having a great time, don't let him spoil it." he said earnestly. He began to dance with her again she responded, but he could tell her heart wasn't in it. He turned them so she couldn't see where Ron and Lavender were standing. Fred watched as his brother looked out over the floor, realizing that soon Ron would see him and Hermione. He put his hand behind her neck, and brushed his thumb across her cheek, willing her to look up at him.

Hermione realized about a split second before it happened what he was going to do. _oh look fireworks!!! So this is what Ginny described when your kissed by the one that makes your heart flutter and your stomach flip. _She thought to herself as Fred thoroughly kissed her.

She bent her head back further, giving him better access, all thoughts of Ron gone from her head. Their tongues danced and intimately as their bodies had, craving the heat that the other was offering, their passion was so raw and wild that they got lost in it.

When Ron saw his brother kissing Hermione, his temper flared. Crossing quickly on to the dance floor, intending to knock the stuffing out of a most beloved twin. But didn't make it to the couple. Draco had hold of Ron's upper arm in a vice like grip.

" Don't do it. You've hurt her to much and it's going to take a long time for her to forgive you. And even longer for her friends. You don't deserve her and if you ruin this little bit of happiness she's found then you are the lowest of the low." Draco whispered menacingly in Ron's ear. "I think you and your tramp have hurt a lot of people, by carrying on with your selfish ways." He shoved Ron toward the door. "Now get out!"

A sad Ron and a pissed off Lavender left the club, Draco saw the end of her dress disappear around the corner, just as his wife came up to him and thread her fingers through his.

"Reminded me never to get you that mad, you're a fearsome thing to behold." Ginny said with a smile.

Draco turned to look at her. " Darling you know if you ever get me upset, there's always punishment just round the corner." he said sly as he brushed his hand quickly across her breast.

"Draco Malfoy." she cried in mock horror. "What ever shall I do with you. Suggesting things like that is highly improper."

" I don't know. How 'bout you show me?" he said grinning cheekily.

They made their way over to Fred and Hermione, who were slow dancing and looking very happy.

" Hey you two. Me and Gin are gonna head home." Draco said. Extending his hand to Fred. "Nice seeing ya again mate. I got rid of the twit problem" gesturing toward the door "And would you mind getting Hermione home."

"Nope, no problem" he replied giving his sister a kiss on the cheek.

"See ya' guys later, I wont be that long." Hermione said to them, her arm around Fred's back, while his arm hung over her shoulder.

"Bye" Ginny called.

They made there way toward the door, when they heard Hermione yell.

"Remember to use a silencing charm." Ginny blushed, but Draco made a rude hand gesture and pulled his wife out of the club and home.

Fred laughed. And looked back at Hermione. "Now that wasn't very nice." He said watching Hermione giggle at her own joke.

" They know I mean no harm, and it's fun. They act like newly weds even now after 3 years. I'm so happy for them. They love each other so much, and they compliment each other." she finished all most wistfully.

" Hey, Hey. Don't worry. It takes time to be like them and I'm sure we'll get there some day and….." he was cut off by soft, warm and very insistent pair of lips. They broke apart when oxygen became a necessity.

" Did you mean that?" Hermione asked breathlessly, smiling from ear to ear.

Fred chuckled. "Yes, but I think we should start at the beginning, with say a first date." Hermione smile dropped from her face. Fred knew she hated all the traditional forms of dating and courtship. She felt that it was a waist of time and money.

" I was thinking," Fred carried on. "that a simple evening, at my flat, with a light dinner, a nice bottle of white wine, my couch and talking, would start this courtship off quite nicely."

Hermione looked up at this man who seemed to know exactly what she wanted and exactly how to please her, and the tears started to come.

" Hey, Hey. Don't cry. No man can deal with a female crying, it's just not in our genes." This made her giggle and hug him.

" So how about tomorrow night. Say 7 o'clock." he asked hopefully. Letting her go but still holding on to her hand.

"I'd love to. But I have one question." he nodded "Why didn't you say anything to me before about how you felt."

" Ah. That question." he grinned "Well you have a thing for Weasley's. You've dated two of my brothers and nearly married another one. But I had to wait for you to figure out which ones were gits, and which ones weren't."

" So your saying if one Weasley doesn't work try another." she said wrapping her arms around his neck, smiling

"No." he said kissing her on the nose, "I'm saying if one Weasley doesn't work" he bent so their lips were inches apart and whispered against her mouth "then try me." Then he lowered his mouth to hers, giving her a kiss that would be followed by many, many more.


End file.
